Maribel
Amitt's only daughter. She has a tendency to think that the whole world revolves around her. Nonetheless, she is a faithful friend to you and Kiefer. ''--Description from the Dragon Quest VII instructional manual.'' Maribel Mayde is the daughter of the mayor of Pilchard Bay in Dragon Quest VII. Profile Appearance Maribel has long ginger-red hair that she wears in curls. She wears a simple one piece robe and an orange kerchief over her hair. Personality Maribel is quite snobbish. Being the daughter of the mayor has helped nurture this trait. Her target is usually the Hero. She regards him as a lackey, expecting him to provide protection to her, even in battle. She is often very pushy, especially when she doesn't get her way. Maribel has no problem expressing her opinion on any subject, going so far as to label the Wind Spirit a slut. To her parents, she is too rambunctious and they would like her to be more ladylike. However, beneath her abrasive exterior is a considerate heart. After she learns of her father's illness, she voluntarily leaves the party to look after him. As the game progresses, Maribel slowly becomes a more mature and caring person. She also shows more consideration towards others, being more sympathetic towards the plight of the people in each town the party visits. Being away on her adventures makes her miss home and appreciate the love of her parents, especially as they finally come to understand one another. She is even able to become more honest with her feelings, very nearly expressing affection towards the Hero once they are both back in Pilchard Bay. Maribel is shown to be capable of putting on a charming front when she wants to. She gets along well with Pearl, the Hero's mother - possibly to the player's chagrin. Pearl even remarks a few times that she thinks Maribel is a good influence on the Hero. Maribel is very concerned with her appearance, often making unprompted remarks on her own beauty. In the 3DS remake, if the player decides to look in a mirror while Maribel is the first character in the party line-up, she will wonder if she has put on or lost weight, say her face is a masterpiece (to her parents' credit), mention she is glad she didn't inherit her father's looks, wish for a slightly straighter nose, decide she looks best with a smile on her face, comment that she manages to look good even in a shoddy old mirror, fix her hair, worry over her skin lacking its usual glow, discover a spot, and wink cheekily at herself. Biography Games Main games ''VII In the beginning of the night, Maribel is talking to the Hero. She asks him if he will ever tell her where he and Kiefer go every day. Regardless of what the player answers, she will tell him that she will find out someday. On the day of the pilchard harvest, Maribel tries to stow away on the fishing expedition. However she is found out by the hero. When she yells at him for revealing her hiding spot, she is discovered by the ship's cook who proceeds to throw her off the ship. Afterwards, King Donald summons the hero to Estard Castle. Maribel witnesses this summons and tags along, telling him that she wanted to go shopping in the castle town. The two head to the castle town where she leaves him to talk to the king, telling him that she can find her way back home by herself. When the Hero and Kiefer are about to unlock the secret of the Shrine of Mysteries, Maribel finds them. She threatens them to take her along with them or else she will tell everyone about their secret. Faced with this dilemma, the two allow her to tag along as they finish exploring the ruins. When the Hero activates the Pedestal that leads to Ballymolloy, Maribel is shocked at the happenings. The three of them are transported to Ballymolloy. 'For a detailed synopsis of Maribel's adventures, click on the Dragon Quest VII navigational tool.' After the party clears Providence, Nottagen, and Hubble, Maribel exclaims that she is tired. She decides to head to her house to rest. Before they leave the Shrine of Mysteries, they are encountered by an Estard soldier. He tells Maribel that her father, Mayor Mayde has taken ill. Maribel hurries home to see her father bedridden being attended to by the local priest and her mother. Maribel is in no position to adventure at this junction. After the Hero, Ruff, Aishe and King Donald are thrown off the Sky Stone, the island of Estard is sealed, they go to see Maribel. She asks the Hero if there is a seal on their continent. She realises that the party needs her help to remove the seal and rejoins the party. 'For a detailed synopsis of the events after the Revival of the Almighty, click on Estard, Buccanham, Emberdale, Al-Balad, and Aeolus Vale.' When the Demon King is defeated, the party goes through the lands and they sing the praises of the heroes. After several months, the pilchard harvest begins again. Maribel once again tries to stow away on the ship but is found out by the Hero. She starts to chew him out until she is caught by the Head Cook again. However, Pollock allows Maribel to come on the fishing voyage this time, to her delight. Manga Warriors of Eden Abilities Maribel learns the following abilities naturally. Strategy Maribel is the weakest character, physically speaking. She will not be dealing high damage until she reaches Alltrades Abbey, where she can change her class. She can, however, equip whips, which deal successive damage to groups of enemies. Conversely, she has high MP which makes her better suited to magic classes like Mage and Priest. It should be noted that this will make her more frail and so she should always be situated in the back row. She can equip knives, staves, and whips to attack and wear robes, dresses, and other lightweight armour. Maribel should also be given items such as the salvation stone and the staff of salvation so she can be designated healer. Oddly enough, she is also capable of equipping the powerful metal king sword. Maribel leaves the party after the events of Nottagen, Providence and Hubble. Because of this, when the player gets her back after defeating Orgodemir the first time, she is extremely frail in comparison. To assuage this, the player must remember to get her some weapons and armour from Buccanham or the Divine Shrine so that she isn't weak when she joins the party again. 3D remake glitch Players should exercise caution in the 3D remake when Maribel replaces a party member. Her presence in the present-day Hubble, along with past or present Aeolus Vale, Vogograd, and Buccanham, may trigger a glitch that forces her from the party and disables the party slot that held her. To avoid this, the player should bring Aishe to these regions instead."Dragon Quest VII: Fragments of the Forgotten Past Walkthrough: Prelude to the Final Battle", GamerGuides.com Other appearances ''Dragon Quest IX Maribel appeared as a special guest at Quester's Rest as part of a Wi-Fi downloadable update. She would present the Hero with various pieces of armour modelled after her outfit for meeting certain requirements. An Accolade could be earned if the Hero was equipped with all of the pieces of Maribel's outfit. Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory Maribel can be summoned to perform a special attack. After she is summoned from the Shrine of Mysteries, she uses a magma staff to create a volcanic eruption. However, she underestimates its power and Sir Mervyn has to leap in and rescue her. She uses him as leverage and leaps into the air, before channeling the power of the eruption into a massive fireball that she launches at enemies. Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twin Kings and the Prophecy's End Maribel appears as one of the playable characters in the game. Her Coup de Grâce is similar to her special attack in Battle Road Victory, but this time she is able to harness the power of the volcano on her own before unleashing it on a group of enemies. Her weapon of choice is a boomerang, ironically despite not being able to equip any boomerangs in her original game. Voice actresses Aoi Yūki (Japanese) - Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twin Kings and the Prophecy's End Gallery maribel.png|Maribel's artwork for the VII PS version. DQVII3DS - Maribel v.2.png|Maribel's second artwork for the VII 3DS remake. DQVII3DS - Maribel - Priest.png|Maribel's Priest artwork for the VII 3DS remake. DQVII3DS - Maribel - Martial Artist.png|Maribel's Martial Artist artwork for the VII 3DS remake. DQVII3DS - Maribel - Thief.png|Maribel's Thief artwork for the VII 3DS remake. DQVII3DS - Maribel - Dancer.png|Maribel's Dancer artwork for the VII 3DS remake. DQVII3DS - Maribel - Monster Master.png|Maribel's Monster Master artwork for the VII 3DS remake. DQVII3DS - Maribel - Teen Idol.png|Maribel's Luminary artwork for the VII 3DS remake. References Category:Dragon Quest VII party members Category:Dragon Quest IX special guests Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy party members